Blinded: Dead Soul
by DarkAngel91398
Summary: Everything is downhill for the Powerpuff Girls. Bubbles isn't bubbly, Blossom isn't confident, Buttercup is losing herself, and Bunny is slipping away to depression. The Ruffs don't know what to do, but know one thing: if something doesn't change, the girls everyone knows will be gone.. For good. Warning: Dark. You were warned. :3
1. Chapter 1

Blinded (Dead Souls)... By the depressed, insane Dark Angel 91398... PPG & RRB (?)

Brick: Why do we have a question mark? D:

Me: This is based on slightly stuff that has happened in my life. *Shrug*

Blossom: Aww.. You need a hug?

Me: No, I'm in a mood..

RRB: No craziness, right?

Me: *Evil smirk* We shall see.. MWAHAHA!... I should quit writing stories on here.. It makes me sad. These are based on some of my feelings about random crap. Don't judge me; I am in a bad mood.

Butch and Buttercup: Um, Dark Angel 91398 doesn't own anything except her dark life and the fake products she created...

Chapter One: Lose yourself *Buttercup's POV*

Everyone in that I know thinks I am the strongest, toughest, roughest girl to have ever walked the streets of Townsville. Everyone sees my smirking face and thinks I have no care, I am the strong one.

I am the one who can control herself even with a harsh taunting in her ear, who can beat anyone at anytime during any day, who is the shoulder you can cry on and have comfort by knowing I'm a stable person.

But that's just a show I put on for the world. Inside, I am weak. I cry, I lose control, I snap. I am not who everyone thinks I am.

In fact, I just might the farthest thing from it. Inside, I am such a mess that I cling to that facade that I put on and try to be it. But I am not.

I sighed as I sat on the park bench, trying to focus on my diminishing social life and keep up with my newest story for my favorite video game, Bite Me.

I held back a growl as I realized I had lost followers for a lot of my stories. What the hell? Maybe I am just not good enough anymore for life.

Maybe I should give up. But I sighed, knowing if I did, I would become my own worst enemy. Then again, if I gave up, maybe things would get better.

Who fucking knew and who fucking cared?

My real worst enemy that everyone knew lived only a few miles away and was probably pissed about earlier. It wasn't fair that I had to put up with his bullshit constantly.

Saturday doesn't even get me a break! I am drowning in my sorrow here and everything makes me choke!

I felt someone's breath on my neck and I could tell from the sugar scent who I was dealing with. The next clue was the fact hands gripped my shoulders tightly and tried to yank me off the bench.

I growled before the husky voice that the taunts always accompanied followed.

"Ooh, Buttercup! Whatcha doing? Thinking about being emo?"

I turned sharply and faced my demon with my emerald eyes blazing viciously. His forest green eyes had a cockiness to them that I disliked and even his spiked up midnight black hair was annoying me.

"Aww, is someone a little chicken? A little scared?" Butch teased maliciously.

"Shut.. Up!" I snarled, my raven black bangs hiding my eyes.

"Awww! The tought, little Buttercup is scared!" he continued, oblivious to the anger that bubbles in me.

"I said shut up!" I growled.

"Chicken! bawk, bawk, bawk!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I screamed, my fist flying into the taller teen's face.

Butch fell back, winced, and stood again with pain in his eyes.

"I-is that all you got? I thought you were the protector of Townsville!" Butch scoffed.

"Shut the hell up!" I sneered.

Butch glared at me and a blood drop trickled from his nose. Butch looked down at the sudden moisture on his face, wiped it, and froze as he saw crimson on his apricot-colored finger.

From there, it all went downhill. Butch's nose started gushing and he whimpered as the hurt finally kicked in.

Usually, I'm sympathetic/empathetic, but.. For some reason, no emotions other than hatred and depression kicked in to make me help my counterpart.

Butch shook nervously, apparently not used to seeing his own blood, and without much emotion, I took off the tt-shirt I was wearing.

I handed it to the super-powered boy and he hesitantly took it, leaving me with my tank top. Butch stared at me a while before he narrowed his eyes dangerously, as if he would beat the shit out of me while bleeding.

"Y-you fucking made me bleed! What the hell is wrong with you!" Butch shrieked.

"You're fine." I said flatly.

"N-No! I am bleeding!" he panicked.

"You're fine." I repeated blankly.

Butch was shaking in uneasiness and my feelings weren't firing up in my heart like they used attempted to do as I stood from the bench to leave. No pity. No sadness. No regret.

I guess even subconsciously, I had given up on myself.

-I don't know why I just wrote this, but I did. Well, to my friends who wanted a dark fic, Merry New Birthster. Don't judge me, now that it's been written.-


	2. Chapter 2

Blinded (Dead Souls)... By the moody, insane Dark Angel 91398... PPG & RRB (?)

Butch:... I hate you all..

Buttercup: Learn humiliation, kid.

Me: Shut up. I have a headache. This is like my dark story.

Blossom and Brick: *Shudder*

Blues: *Gulp*

Butch: Dark Angel 91398 doesn't own Team Fortress 2, Hot Topic, Lunchables, Switzerland, or us. She only has her stories and her dark mind...

Buttercup: She was serious when she said this was going to be dark.

Chapter Two: Snap goes the hero..

-_Unknown PoV_-

Kill, kill, kill, hunt.. Kill, kill, kill, Prey.. Kill, kill, kill, dark.. Kill, kill, kill, dead..

Why is it dark? Dark is bad, bad dark.. Fear.. I smell fear.. Must... Kill.. Will.. Kill... Found fear.. Die..

Knife.. So clean.. So.. Shiny.. Aw... Knife.. Bloody.. Dead... Huh! Person! Boy! Hide!.. Hide.. Not get caught..

... My blood lust is gone now...

*Buttercup's PoV*

I groaned, waking up, as I heard the old emergency phone ringing from in the hallway. Red light illuminated the snowy white wall and I shot up with a headache.

The clock next to me screamed that it was five 'o clock in the morning and I trudged over sleepily to it. Blossom had already picked up and mumbled a hello.

I drifted to sleep on my feet and felt someone tug on my shirt. I opened my eyes and saw Bunny's lavender eyes staring into mine numbly.

"C'mon. It's a murder." Bunny sighed, her voice soft with slumber.

"Again? Aw, c'mon.. Why can't I just live in a normal town where people don't spend their nights killing others!" I growled, my emerald eyes burning wickedly.

"Because normal isn't real." she sighed, brushing her chocolate-colored hair back into a high ponytail.

"I wish it was.." I snarled.

"C'mon.. We gotta go." Bubbles said, interrupting me.

"Whatever.." I sneered.

Blossom was already waiting patiently by the door for us and silently led us to the crime scene. The murder was committed in a dark alleyway, which propelled my hatred of alleys even more.

"Hello, girls." Chief Pepper greeted us warmly, extending a calloused hand to us.

"Hi." I nodded, disdainfully glaring at the hand.

"Ehem.. Well, we have all the photographs and such needed already, but we felt as if we needed your help on this case." he coughed as he put his arm to his side stiffly.

Normally, one of us would have thanked the red-faced man for the compliment and would have made everyone say gratitude. But, no one said a word, shook the hand, or anything.

Coughing in obvious discomfort, the chief led us to the very spot where someone moronic enough to be outside had spent their last moments. The man paused a few feet away and spoke.

"N-Now, I am warning you. The crime is quite gruesome and made even the greatest men on the force ill. I-if you're sure..." Chief Pepper mumbled.

"I am sure we'll be fine." Blossom growled, her rose pink eyes scorching hot, but despite the scorch, I heard the slightest waver in her voice.

"W-Well... F-Fine.. Just a few feet more.. B-Be careful.. You might get blood or brain on your shoes.." he gagged before spinning around and heading to another cop.

Blossom started first and we heard her gasp. I headed over next to her and my eyes widened with shock, my conscience wanting to make me flip.

Luckily, I was fine and I hovered a few feet above the bloody concrete to examine the evidence from a safe distance.

It was like a clip from a horror movie. The smell of death stabbed through my sense of smell and I sneered with disgust.

Blood coated the entire left wall, pieces of something grayish splattered randomly around the wall. I guess whoever the hell this was didn't have a conscious, the killing brutal.

"Ugh, it stinks so bad!" Bubbles gulped, her sky blue eyes watering.

"Get in the air, stupid. It doesn't smell as bad!" I snapped.

Bubbles shot me a look like a beaten dog who had had enough, but obeyed.

I continued to look around, noticing there were shards of white among everything. I spotted a shine of silver on the ground and shuddered.

The corpse, thank god, had been removed. I could only imagine what the body looked like with an empty resting place like this..

My stomach turned and I landed near a police cruiser, feeling like I had the stomach flu. I swallowed and saw my sisters retreating.

"So, girls, any expertise?" Chief Pepper asked.

"It looked more than what a normal human could do." Blossom responded, her words slicing through the air.

"In fact, it looked like something a super human would do." Bunny mumbled.

"Like maybe a Powerpunk Girl. Or a Rowdyruff Boy." Bubbles sighed.

"So, a person with abnormal abilities is our suspect." the chief noted, writing the words on a small pad of paper.

"It was so brutal. It looked like something my 'dear' fucking counterpart would do." I growled, trying to contain my rage.

".. That's where we have a problem.." he winced, pocketing the writing utensil.

"Why?" I demanded.

".. The Rowdyruff Boys is our eyewitnesses." he said, biting his lip.

My eyes narrowed and I clenched my fists. I might be in fucking stars-and-moon pajamas, but I will beat the shit out of my counterpart for answers no matter what.

"Could I speak with him alone?" I requested sweetly.

"Of course!" the man nodded, ignorant of my tense behavior.

A regular officer led me to a bench where my dark-eyed counterpart was sitting, clutching his black jean-clad thighs as if to steady himself with downward eyes.

My mind whispered his name ominously and I focused on the task at hand with a straight face. The cop left right after and Butch sat silently for once.

Was he even aware I was here?

"Butch." I hissed through clenched teeth.

How is it just this one boy can make me so pissed without even doing anything! Just sitting there innocently, Butch was making me mad.

Butch's enlarged eyes looked into mine and I flinched physically, seeing a smudge of blood running from his temple down his jaw line. I wondered if he knew it was there, if he knew whether it was his.

"... Why are you here again?" Butch asked, shrinking back from me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snarled, taking a great joy from scaring the arrogant bastard.

"..." His silence made me edgy for some strange reason and I slammed a hand on the top of the bench next to his right shoulder. Butch cringed as if I hit him.

"Butch, what the fuck are you talking about!" I demanded.

"J-just leave me alone.. Please." he whimpered pitifully, closing his eyes.

I felt something flare up in my stomach, but it sure as hell was not pity for the evil teen. I pushed it aside and rammed my other hand next to Butch's left leg. Butch cowered again and I felt rage boil in me.

"Tell me what the fuck happened!" I commanded, nose-to-nose with the boy.

Butch shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut, a little kid hiding from the monster under the bed. His breath was shaky and I saw a fist clench.

"Buttercup." Butch whispered, his eyes opening. "I swore I saw you. You were sitting on this bench, and we fought, and you.."

Butch's voice failed him and I felt my eyes trail down his jaw line, following the blood that trickled down. For some reason..

"What did I do, Butch?" I asked quietly.

"You nearly broke my neck, ran off down the alley, and I didn't see you.. So, when I went that way.." he muttered nervously. "There was blood everywhere and I started freaking out. I-I thought you died or something, but it was a redhead whose hair covered her face."

That caught my attention and my eyes snapped from the blood to Butch's eyes in a flash. He stared at me like he just saw me running around with a tank, killing people.

"She was wearing red." Butch sighed.

My stomach pushed up into my throat and I swallowed angrily. It couldn't be Ms. Bellum, could it? Not the woman from my childhood who had been there for me, my confidante, could it?

Quicker than what Butch and I thought possible, I had tackled him on the bench. He peered up at me, his eyes wide that told me he wasn't giving me the whole story.

I felt a sudden outburst of an unknown emotions in me and for some odd reason, I lovingly traced the line of blood on Butch's face.

Lovingly! What the hell is wrong with me! I hate this fucked-up scumbag! Why am I not ripping him limb-from-limb, making sure he suffered, stabbing him..!

I felt something shake under me and reality kicked in once again. Butch was under me still, his eyes closed, shaking in submission. My heart stopped in horror as I realized his lips were against mine.

I yanked myself away and saw Butch's cheeks flood with red-hot shame. Butch's right eye opened experimentally and he let out a whimper.

My cheeks were red, but not with shame. I was fucking pissed. I felt my fingers tangle in his black spikes and he let out another scared whine.

"B-Buttercup.." Butch cried.

"Butch, shut up." a voice hissed darkly, rougher and throatier than mine, yet coming from my mouth.

Butch closed his mouth obediently and I felt him shake again, patently nervous. He let out a small wail and I felt my fingers tug at his hair. My lips gently kissed the blood on his face and he winced, closing a forest green eye.

What the hell is wrong with me?

^Butch's PoV^

I've never felt as scared of anything as I have right now. Nope, not even when Buttercup made me bleed.

Buttercup.. She never used to make me so frightened.. Why was she terrified now?

"Good boy, Butch." Buttercup purred, fingers gently ruffling my normally perfect spikes.

I froze, not wanting her to attack me again without warning. I didn't even breathe; I was pinned under her, holding my breath.

"You know better than to piss me off, right?" she continued.

I nodded vigorously, feeling like an idiot that I was being dominated by a girl and worst, my girl counterpart.

A small smile tugged at her lips and the corners of her mouth curled up.

"Are you a good boy, Butch? Huh? Are you?" she asked innocently, her emerald eyes turning darker by the second. "It's ok to speak."

"Y-Yes, ma'am.." I mumbled, wanting to die.

"Are you lying?" the girl that was yet wasn't my counterpart spoke, leaning down.

Her now lime green eyes gazed into my forest green eyes and I saw a puny glimmer of emerald in them. I was really starting to miss that emerald green color..

Maybe.. Maybe if I say something that Buttercup would like/hate to hear, she would snap out of this..

"Buttercup, r-remember the time you beat me for the first time?" I anxiously smiled.

"Buttercup?.." she murmured.

"Y-yeah! Don't you remember how I exploded?" I asked, trying to be enthusiastic about my own humiliation.

".. Yes." she finally nodded, her eyes lightening.

"Remember? I screamed."

"Yup."

"And cried?"

"I definitely remember that."

I felt my heart start to beat, hearing Buttercup's voice start to regain its usual tone, and continued.

"Remember how you made fun of me? And punched me because I was mean to your sister?"

"Uh-huh."

"And my dad saved me?"

"That was pathetic."

"Yes.."

Buttercup was almost completely back, but she looked extremely tired. I shifted and my counterpart yawned in complete exhaustion. Maybe, she had sleep personality problems or something?

"Butch.." Buttercup whispered, her emerald eyes faded slightly.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Buttercup had already fallen asleep on my chest, her fingers still in my hair.

But I was still afraid to move her.

- Well, I warned you that this was dark. You didn't listen/pay attention, did you? Poor Butch.. Still, to my friends who still want more of this twisted story, I hope you enjoyed.. Amber, you're a sick little monkey. XP Don't judge me now, folks.-


	3. Chapter 3

Blinded (Dead Souls)... By the moody, insane Dark Angel 91398... PPG & RRB (?)

Buttercup: o-oll

Butch: I. Really.. Hate... You..

Me: Yay! But.. All of my written chapters for all of my stories have been destroyed.. I apologize, readers! You may now use pitchforks and torches.

Boomer: By the way, can you find the song reference?

Bubbles: The song is "Bloody Valentine" by Good Charlotte.

Reds: Darn Angel 91398 does not own YFM, her school, Sesame Street, or us! She does own this story and more.

Chapter Three: Bloody Valentine.. ^^Brick's POV^^

I flinched as Blossom raked an extremely sharp nail down from my collarbone to my stomach and back. I bit my bottom lip and felt my blood red eyes begin to water as the nail dug in an inch deeper.

"Brick, it hurts, doesn't it?" Blossom giggled, her lips curled up in the corner into a vicious smirk from on top of me.

"W-Why the hell are you d-doing t-this!" I spat, a tear slipping from my eyes.

"Because you don't know what it's like." she smiled sweetly as if that was the obvious answer.

"W-What are you- G-GODDAMN!" I screamed, tears pouring down my cheeks as she stabbed all of her nails in my skin.

Blossom withdrew her fingers and I held back the bile that came up as I saw the dark blood covering the tips. She had been jabbing into me deeper than I thought.

"Oops. I am so sorry, Brick.. You're fine like always." Blossom grinned.

"G-Godamn.. Y-You.." I choked, pain rippling through my body.

"You're always fine, Brick. You always have been." she laughed.

How the hell did the cops not notice that she had practically kidnapped me and was "interrogating" me in the back of a random car that she had hotwired and driven to the park?

Wait.. Did I just use "hotwire" and Blossom in the very same, exact sentence?

I glanced up at my counterpart and noticed the way her half-lidded eyes stared at my blood, the way they were hypnotized by the coagulant.

"B-Blossom?" I whispered softly.

"What's your secret, Brick? Is it in you?" Blossom asked, her...

Blossom doesn't have ruby red eyes. She does not have ruby eyes.. That's not possible.. But yet, her eyes met mine, both pairs in a shade of red.

I froze, a mouse in the snake's den, and in my paralysis, watched as Blossom sneaked a finger to her lips teasingly. My eyes widened and my stomach lurched violently.

"Blossom, no.." I whimpered.

"I am not Blossom.. I am nobody, who are you? Are you a nobody too?" Blossom chortled hysterically.

"Well, w-what's your n-name?" I asked in a weak attempt to play along.

"I could tell you that. But, no." she said, covering my eyes.

"What are you doing!" I panicked.

I felt her fingertips follow the path she had created with her claws and shuddered as lips replaced them, her lips. Why the hell is this happening to me? More importantly, why between me and her?

I felt my skin break out in goosebumps and I growled. Blossom's lips left and I felt them on my own. The slightly foreign taste of blood pooled into my mouth, a metallic penny taste that made tears fall faster.

"Oh, my love.. Please don't cry. I'll wash these bloody hands and we'll start a new life." Blossom murmured, pulling her hands away to run them through my hair.

".. You.. You're a sick bitch.." I shrieked, hyperventilating.

Blossom, or whoever the hell she is, paused for a worrying while before she looked me in the eyes. Undiscovered tears waited in her eyes and she let out a shaky exhale.

"I don't know much at all. I don't know wrong from right. All I know is I love you tonight." Blossom cried, her eyes flashing a lighter shade of red and gently backed over to the other side of the car.

My cheeks flushed red and I sighed. She might be a total psycho, but she's still Blossom.. And to be brutally honest, I didn't like seeing nor making Blossom cry. I never figured out how to deal with it.

"I-I didn't mean it.. B-But you were hurting me! I wasn't going to just take the abuse!" I explained, annoyed for being soft and for caring about my counterpart's tears.

Not as if it mattered. She ignored me and curled her knees to her chest, her arms around them, before her wails became deafening and hard to ignore. I scooted over slowly and she looked up at me.

"I-I don't now why I love you. I don't know why you make me like this.. I wasn't crazy until I met you." Blossom cried, eyes a temporary pink before red consumed them.

"I-I have no clue e-either.." I mumbled.

I gently pulled her to me and Blossom crumpled into my chest, hugging me tightly. Her lips touched my healing wounds and I winced, shifting.

"I had a dream that I killed you. I don't know what it means.." Blossom whispered.

I froze and saw the redhead look into my eyes; the blood glistening against her lips making me slightly scared.

"Tell me the truth." the girl commanded.

"O-Of what?" I sputtered.

"Every lie you've ever said." she pleaded.

I groaned and her claws dove in my skin before I let out a pained grunt of agreement.

"One - I hate seeing you cry. Two - I hate putting up with emotions. Three - I like the way you say my name." I prattled with a flush.

Her eyes gradually grew lighter as I continued to talk and I forced myself to continue.

"Four - I love my brothers too much to tell them. Five - I've secretly wanted to be good when I was five, but changed my mind. Six - Sometimes, I think I'm stupid."

Blossom yawned, nuzzling my bare chest, and prompting me to continue.

"Seven - I hate when I make you cry. Eight - I've still hate you and want you dead. Nine - I stalked you in school since third grade."

I noticed the way Blossom's rose pink eyes glanced up at me innocently, resulting in my arms clutching her tightly.

"Please.. I wanna go home.." Blossom begged sleepily.

"Of course." I nodded.

Before I could utter the last syllable, the heroine had curled against me. The thing that had my blood freeze and prevent me from touching her was the way she was suckling on my blood.

I held back my resentment and disdain before I silently started to pray.

-End of a chapter that my 'wonderful' friend bribed me to type.. ^-^ll Hope it was decent?-


End file.
